Mother's Day
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: A one shot where Mother's Day is celebrated with Finchel and ending with Quick/Quicketh. *AU/Future* Sorry for the suckish summary!


**Well I started this on Mother's Day but I never finished it in time. I was busy with so many things and updating my other stories as well. Better late than never right?**

**I got this idea and I just had to write it and I love the idea of having three transitional story lines. How one Mother's Day connects to another, from Rachel, to Beth and then finally to Quinn. I really hope you all like it :D**

**DISCLAIMERS**

**-This is as if Finn/Cory was still with us and everything that happened with Quick in "100" and "New Directions" is still true to form.**

**-Michael is Shelby's husband, Beth's stepdad. Shelby can't be single forever!**

**-There's not a lot of Finchel in this so I apologize in advance for that. This all started with the idea of Quick/Quicketh. I wanted to add Finchel in here because they're my OTP too!**

* * *

Rachel heard small chatter and giggles coming from down the hall. She hadn't been awake too long, realizing Finn had turned her alarm off to let her sleep in.

Today was Mother's Day, a day where Moms are shown extra love from their families. Rachel loved the occasion, a day off from her busy schedule to pamper herself.

"Shh, be quiet you guys," said Finn. "Hold on tight to the tray Avia."

"I am Daddy."

Rachel smiled to herself, eyes still closed, pretending to be asleep. She heard the bedroom door open, immediately feeling someone climbing up on the bed. Rachel started to turn on her back when everyone exclaimed "Happy Mother's Day!"

Sitting up in bed with a smile on her face, observing the scene before her, "Oh my goodness!"

"Here you go Mommy, Happy Mother's Day," said Avia, getting closer to her mom, handing her the breakfast tray. The almost eight year old insisted on being responsible for taking the tray up to Rachel this year since it was always Finn's job.

"Thank you sweetie, it looks delicious," said Rachel. Her plate consisted of vegan waffles with strawberries, toast and orange juice. She turned to her three year old, Liam, "Did you guys help Daddy make it?"

"Yep!" said the little boy who had previously climbed up on the bed.

"Don't worry," Finn chimed in, "completely edible."

Rachel let out a laugh as Finn leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, "Happy Mother's Day babe."

"Thank you," said Rachel after pulling out of the kiss. She then turned her attention to the baby Finn was holding, "Hi baby girl!"

"Wanna see Mommy?"

The one year old, Haddie, started to squirm in Finn's arms as he started to hand her to Rachel. She pushed the breakfast tray slightly away from her so that she could hold the baby. "These are for you too," said Finn, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"I helped pick them out!" said Avia.

"I have to admit, I couldn't have done it without her," Finn said, exchanging a smile with his oldest daughter.

"Thank you, both of you. I love them," said Rachel.

"Alright, let's give Mommy some time to eat," Finn announced. "Give her hugs and kisses."

Rachel handed Haddie back to Finn. Liam went over to Rachel first, "Happy Moter's Day, Mommy."

She kissed his cheek and thanked Liam as she gave him a hug. Avia did the same thing, "Are we still going out for lunch with Grandma and Beth today?"

Rachel nodded, "Yep, so you'll have to start getting ready soon."

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she hopped off the bed. "Come on Liam," she added, helping her younger brother down off the bed.

"Take your time babe, no rush," said Finn as he ushered the kids out of the bedroom.

Rachel smiled as she started to eat her mother's day breakfast. There was nothing that compared to it. It was her favorite day.

XXXXXXXXXX

Around noon, Rachel and Avia headed to a restaurant on the Upper East Side where they were meeting Shelby and Beth for lunch. It had become a tradition for the four of them and when Haddie would be old enough, she would become apart of it. But for now, Finn was watching her as well as Liam back home.

Rachel was thankful for the relationship she had with Shelby now. It had taken a few years but out of it she gained the Mom that she always wanted as well as a sister.

The Mother and daughter held hands as they entered the fancy restaurant. Usually Rachel would never eat at a place this fancy unless it was for a cast party for one of her shows. But this was a special occasion and it was something both her and Avia looked forward to.

"Hi, how many?" the hostess asked.

"Oh I'm meeting my mom and sister. They should be here already," Rachel explained.

"Oh yes, they said you two were coming," she said as she grabbed two menus. "Follow me."

They followed the hostess, weaving in and out of tables. Avia was looking everywhere for her grandmother and aunt as they walked. "There they are!" she exclaimed once she spotted them.

Hearing the familiar voice of the little girl, Shelby and Beth stood up. The hostess placed the menus where the two empty seats were, "Enjoy."

"Thank you," said Rachel. Avia let go of Rachel's hand and went to Beth first, giving her a hug and telling her how much she missed her.

Beth was nineteen and in her second year of college. She didn't get to see much of the Hudson's as much as she used to. "I missed you too!" she said, letting go of her niece.

Shelby and Rachel exchanged an embrace as well as Beth and Rachel and Shelby and Avia before the four of them sat down. "I want to sit next to Beth," said Avia.

"You can sweetie," said Rachel, having her sit in between Shelby and Beth.

"So how has your Mother's Day been so far?" Shelby asked Rachel.

"Well Finn and the kids treated me to breakfast in bed and I got gorgeous flowers picked out by Miss Avia and cards from everyone," said Rachel. Avia looked up from her menu to smile at her acknowledgment.

"Later, Finn and I are going out to eat," Rachel added.

Their waiter came over and took everyone's drink order. "What about you?" Rachel asked her once he left.

"Well Michael and Beth got up early to make breakfast for me even though I insisted that they didn't have to," said Shelby, eyeing over to Beth who was drawing on napkins with Avia and talking with each other.

"Then tonight Michael is taking me to see a show which he's keeping a surprise," Shelby further explained. "Beth is heading to Connecticut after this to see Quinn and Puck."

"Are you not going to mention the amazing painting I made for you? Framed and all!" Beth chimed in. Beth loved art and was exceptional at it.

"Yes, how could I forget?" Shelby said and Beth jokingly rolling her eyes in return.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their food orders. "So Beth, how's college?" Rachel asked when he left again.

"It's great, I get out in like a week. I'm so happy to be done, this year has been rough."

"She did great though," Shelby praised. "All A's and B's."

"Yeah, I have no idea how that happened," Beth chuckled.

"I can imagine, NYU can be challenging," said Rachel.

Avia looked up from the napkin her and Beth were drawing on, "I can't wait until I go to college."

"Slow down there Avia," said Beth. "Appreciate your childhood while you still have it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, Beth quickly headed back to her apartment and picked up her overnight bag and a big, wrapped box. She headed out of the apartment building, getting the doorman's attention to get a taxi for her.

"Oh Beth, do you need help with that?"

"I'm good thanks," she said to him. He nodded and proceeded to get a taxi for her.

The taxi driver pulled over and got out to help Beth with her box and her overnight bag, "Where to miss?"

She adjusted her purse on her arm, "Grand Central station please."

While on the train, Beth pulled out her phone and took the time to make a sweet Instagram post for Mother's Day including both of her mothers. Mother's Day for Beth changed when she was five years old upon meeting her second mother, her biological mother. At first it was a little confusing for Beth, but she was more than accepting. Today she couldn't imagine her life without her mama. That's what Beth decided to call her when she was seven instead of Quinn.

In the post, she got all sentimental talking about both of her mothers and dwelled on what both of them had taught her over the years. She used several pictures; some old and some new that Beth loved. She tagged them both and uploaded it, getting a couple likes with just seconds.

The woman on the loud speaker announced that they were arriving in New Haven and Beth tucked her phone in her pocket. The train soon came to a halt and the nineteen year old stood up, swinging her overnight bag over her shoulder and lifting up the box in her arms. She couldn't wait to see her second family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you!" Beth said to the taxi driver as he pulled away. She adjusted the big and heavy box in her arms. "She better like this," Beth said as she struggled to hold it in her tired arms.

Walking up the driveway she could hear loud squeals coming from inside, making her smile and more anxious. Just as Beth stepped up to the front door, it opened. She couldn't see them but she felt two little kids grab her, one at the waist and another at the leg.

"Hey you guys!" said Beth, "Can I get in the house so I can give you a proper hug?"

"Is that for Mom?" Lexie asked, Beth's nine-year-old sister.

"Yes it is," said Beth, making her way through the house. She finally made it to the kitchen where she placed the heavy box on the counter.

"Thank God, my arms are were killing me," Beth said. "Now, you guys can give me a hug."

Lexie and her four-year-old brother Elijah, Eli for short, attacked with hugs and kisses. This was Beth's favorite thing, getting to see what she called her second family. When she was first introduced to Quinn and Puck, she got to see them every other weekend from Friday to Sunday. That stayed consistent throughout her life with the addition of staying with her biological parents for an entire month during the summer when she turned eight. Holidays were equally spent both ways as well.

But these days, Beth doesn't restrict herself to every other weekend. Being a college student and now an adult, she knew when she could take the time out of her schedule to go to New Haven.

"Beth, I lost another tooth!" the young brunette said.

"You did? Let me see," said Beth.

Lexie opened her mouth and pointed to the empty space, "It's in the back so you can barely see it if I smile."

"Awesome, only a few more until they're all gone!"

"I drew pictures!" said Eli, trying to impress his big sister as well.

"Where are they?" Beth asked as she lifted him up into her arms.

He pointed to the refrigerator. Beth walked closer to it seeing the four year olds artwork hung on the stainless steel. "I love them Eli! Mommy and Daddy must've loved them too if it's hung on the fridge."

"They did," he said with a proud smile.

"Speaking of Mommy and Daddy, where are they?"

"Upstairs, they're almost done getting ready," said Lexie.

"Okay, I'll just wait down here with you guys then," said Beth, sitting down at the kitchen table with Eli on her lap. Lexie sat down next to her.

"I love that dress on you Lex," Beth added, admiring her little sister's royal blue dress.

"Thanks, Mom is making me wear it. It's nice I guess."

Beth chuckled; she knew her sister was not one for wearing a dress. But she always wore one on special occasions.

"What about me?" the little boy asked.

"You too, you look great in your black polo shirt and khakis," Beth complimented him as she ruffled his sandy blonde hair.

"Are you stayin' over tonight Bethie?" he asked again.

"Of course I am, I'm yours for the whole weekend! And I'll be here for the whole month of July, just like last year."

"Yay!" the little boy cheered.

"You're so cute," said Beth, giving him a big kiss on his cheek. "So what did you guys do earlier today?"

"We went out for breakfast and me and Eli gave Mom our cards."

"That's nice, did Dad give her anything?"

"Just flowers, but he told her that there will be more at dinner tonight."

"Sounds just like Dad, always sweeping her off her feet," said Beth.

"Who's talking about me?" a familiar voice said out loud. The three kids laughed as Beth slid Eli off her lap.

"No one is," said Beth, standing up from the kitchen table and entering the foyer with Lexie and Eli following behind.

"Hey!" she said upon seeing her parents coming down the stairs.

"No seriously, what were you saying about me?" Puck asked.

"Nothing Dad," said Beth, giving him a hug.

"I'll get it out of you later," he said, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

Beth rolled her eyes and moved to Quinn. "Happy Mother's Day!" she said with open arms making Quinn laugh as she accepted the hug.

"Thank you sweetie, I'm so glad you could come."

"Of course," said Beth, letting go. "I am the one who made you a Mother first right?"

Quinn smiled at her oldest daughter, "You're right and thanks for making me cry over what you posted on Instagram. I had to redo my makeup."

"I'm sorry, I had to do something while I was on the train," Beth laughed. "Oh, your present is in the kitchen."

She led the four of them into the kitchen so that Quinn could open her present. "Beth did you carry that all the way from New York? It's huge!" asked Puck.

"Yeah, and heavy."

"We would've went to New York and picked you up," said Quinn.

"Oh no, I didn't want you guys going out of your way to get me. Mom and Michael were out doing their thing for the night so I just transported it myself."

"We would do anything for you Beth, all you have to do is ask," said Puck.

"Alright, I'll remember that for next time."

"Open it already!" Lexie urged.

"Yes, open it!"

"Okay, okay," Quinn chuckled as she started to tear the wrapping paper. Gradually she started to see it was a new Kitchen Aid mixer.

"I owed you a new one since I kinda broke your last one after my fail at trying to bake," Beth explained. "It took a month of saving up for it too. Those things aren't cheap."

"Thank you so much Beth," said Quinn, giving her daughter another hug. "I love it!"

"We couldn't have Mom's cookies thanks to you," Lexie joked.

"I know, I know," Beth sighed.

"But now she can make them, which is all that maters," said Puck.

"I have a card for you too but I'll save that for dinner. I don't want you crying again," said Beth.

"Yes, no more tears for now," said Quinn. "We should probably leave now since our reservation is at seven."

"Finally, I'm starving," said Lexie as she headed towards the door. Puck lifted Eli up and followed Lexie out to the car. Quinn grabbed the keys and her purse, waiting for Beth to grab her things. Not seeing Beth, Quinn felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know you can never hug someone too much."

Both blondes laughed and Beth gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I love you Mama."

"I love you too," Quinn said with a smile. Beth let go and followed Quinn outside, closing the door behind her.


End file.
